


The Most Intimate Friends

by JamesJenkins9



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Boys' Love, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Crushes, Erotica, Fiction, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Group Sex, Hook-Up, Lust, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Memories, Oral Sex, Orgy, Passion, Rough Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Jeon Jungkook is a very close friend with his fellow band members. What happens when they get together?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story. I used the band members nicknames to help avoid confusion and because they are just so cute. For more KPOP stories by me, you can check out the ones on my Wattpad account. Let me know what you think of this story. Will be writing more BTS stories soon. Peace my fellow ARMY readers/writers! Second chapter coming soon.

"Tell me about your first time."

"First time with a guy? Or with a girl?" Jimin asked.

Jungkook shrugged.

"Both," Jungkook said.

They were sitting in Kook's living room. Jungkook was on the couch. Jimin sat across from him in a blue armchair. They were halfway through a bottle of red wine.

For two months, they'd been meeting up to have personal time together. When Jungkook met him, Jimin was something of a shy person who was looking to find purpose and spread love to others in his life. There'd been an instant attraction between the two. They'd been sneaking around ever since. Most of their time was spent in each others beds. They'd even skipped a few rehearsals just to allow themselves a few precious moments.

"The stories aren't that interesting," he said. Jimin took a sip of his wine. "He was my high school sweetheart. We spent a year kissing and fondling one another before I let him go all the way. I thought it would be romantic to do it at senior prom. But I lost my nerve and it happened one day on a sofa in my parents’ basement. It wasn't very sweet. I remember being nervous more than anything."

"Nothing special?" Junkook asked. "He didn't have a huge cock? Or do anything amazing?"

"No," Jimin responded. "It was missionary and lasted about two damn minutes."

"That stinks," Jungkook said with a playful frown. He took the wine bottle and refilled both of their glasses.

"What about with a girl?" Jungkook asked.

Jimin took a sip of his wine. The first time Jungkook met him, Mochi was dressed in a fine black suit with his black hair cut short and wavy. Yet he still looked incredibly gorgeous! But he looked even better when he tried to impress Kookie on our secret dates. His outfit was casual enough to keep his boyfriend from being suspicious. But it was still sexy.

He was dressed in a vintage-style peach-colored sweater with long-sleeves and large white buttons down the front. It had a high neckline with a white collar and lined cuffs. The jeans he wore came just past his knees and were well tailored to show off his trim waist and hug his legs. Jimin wasn't wearing much makeup and his hot pink hair was so soft Jungkook wanted to touch it.

"It was different with a girl," Jimin said. "Sweeter, I guess."

"Different how?" Jungkook asked. "Sexy, how?"

Jimin took another sip from his glass. He looked nervous. Jungkook patted the couch next to him.

"Because I wasn't a virgin," he said. "There wasn't a long build-up filled with anticipation and wondering if we should have sex and when we should do it. I'd been with four guys at that point. No casual hookups, but I'd had a few boyfriends. Plus I wasn't stupid. Sex wasn't so new. I was seventeen. She was even older than that."

"Oh," Jungkook teased. "An older woman. Very nice. How much older?"

"About eight years older. It doesn't seem like that much now. But it's a bigger deal when you're only seventeen. Also, Nam-joon knew about it. He'd been my _Wing-Man_ at one point."

"Sexy!," Jungkook said. He patted the couch next to him. "Come here. Tell me more. So Joon wasn't your _Wing-Man_ at the time?"

Jimin came over to the couch.

"No," he said. "But, I was his. So I guess he was my _Rock_. But it wasn't like he forced me or anything. It's not like I called him _Baby_ when we talked. We were on a first-name basis. We're very good friends. We socialized a lot. Mostly at family parties with other musical agents."

"What did he look like when you first hooked up?" Jungkook asked.

"Beautiful," Jimin said. "Joonie had dark hair. Great abs."

Jungkook smiled and nodded down at Jimin's own torso. He ran his finger through Koo's dark hair.

"So, you're saying you have a type?" Jungkook asked with a wink.

Jimin smiled in response.

"Maybe," he said. "Umm not exactly. His hair was short. Chin-length and very straight. Very tomboyish. He was taller and more athletic than you. Very gorgeous body. Not as soft and fabulous."

"Plus," he added, "I said he had a great ass. Not a large one."

Jimin eyed the clear skin showing out of Koo's checkerboard cotton shirt. They both laughed.

"I knew he was into guys," Jimin continued. "Even before it happened. He'd been in a relationship with a boy for a while."

"Did you know that you were into guys? Or that he was into you?" Jungkook prodded.

Jimin went to his friend's glass again. It was obvious he was feeling tense.

"Relax," Jungkook said. "You don't have to be nervous. Turn your back to me."

Jimin sat on the edge of the sofa and Jungkook knelt behind him. He put his hand on her shoulder and massaged them. Jimin let out a little laugh.

"Funny. You're stealing his move," Jimin said. "Maybe I DO have a type. Guys who take charge."

They both laughed and engaged in a short tickle battle.

"So, Namjoonie took charge?" Jungkook asked. "He struck first."

"Yeah," Jimin responded. "I wasn't sure I was into guys when it happened. I'd thought about it, I guess. I was definitely turned on by the idea. But I also saw myself as a good person. I always wanted to meet a guy and have a beautiful relationship. I didn't see myself as the type of person to have a fling. I couldn't imagine dating a guy and telling my friends and family. I was very curious. I liked to think about it. Sometimes I thought about RM. Sometimes other ladies. Sometimes it was just strangers. But I never expected to act on it really."

Jungkook nodded. He'd been more experimental than Jimin in college. But he knew plenty of people who'd felt the same way he did. He continued massaging Mochi's shoulder. Jimin moaned with contentment.

"I knew RM was into me," he said. "Or at least I suspected it. Jimin flirted playfully. Jungkook encouraged it sometimes. He liked it. But he thought it was just playing. God, he was pretty sure Jimin would have sex with him if the situation was right. But he never pushed it. So, he never thought it would happen."

"So, what changed?" Jungkook asked.

"We got drunk and very flirty a couple of times," Jimin said. "I admitted being curious. Not specifically about him. Just about guys in general. But nothing happened then. We never even kissed. There was nothing more than a playful touch, tickling, or caress."

"What happened next?" Jungkook asked.

"Then, one day, I was in his room. I was stressed out. I had a test coming up. I was going out of my head. Plus I played tennis at school. It wasn't big in college and I wasn't on a scholarship. But I still played competitively. I'd just had a terrible practice before I went by his room. I started ranting. Joon told me to relax. I was standing by his desk and he told me to put my hands on the desk. Then he started massaging my shoulders. Just like you're doing now."

"Hot," Jungkook said. He leaned forward and kissed Jimin's neck. "Did he do that, too?"

"Not at first," Jimin said. "But it escalated. He massaged my shoulders firmly and it felt good. I told him so. Plus I told Joon I could use a full body massage. He quickly offered me one. We both laughed, but something changed. He kept rubbing my shoulders. Then he asked if he should go lower."

Jungkook was getting _hot_ listening to Jimin's story. Nochu had to take a sip of his own wine to calm down and stay focused.

"I didn't refuse," Jimin continued. "I had on a brown warm-up jacket over a black t-shirt. Plus blue skinny jeans. He ran his hand down either side of my torso. All the way to my hips. Then Joon just held them there."

Jimin paused to sip his drink again. Jungkook kissed his neck again. Mochi moaned in response. Jungkook slid his hands down Jimin's fit body. He gripped Mochi's small hips.

"Yes," he said. "Like that. I didn't stop RM. I was nervous. But I didn't want it to stop. I was so **excited!** My heart was racing. I was totally wet."

"Are you wet now?"

Jimin turned and kissed Jungkook on the lips. His tongue slid into his friend's stunned mouth.

"Very wet," he said. "RM asked me if he should stop. I couldn't speak. I just shook my head. Mochi leaned his body against Koo. Jungkook's ass was up against his. He was wearing a black dress shirt with pin stripes and dark ripped jeans. Joon was always kind of tomboyish. But a few buttons were open. I remember that. I could glance back and see his chest. I saw a little bit of his shirt. It was blue cotton with a nice black trim. I was surprised because it seemed so _soft_. I always pictured him wearing cool dark underwear."

Jungkook turned Jimin's face to him and they kissed again. He replaced his hand on Jimin's hips.

"He slid his hands beneath my jacket," Jimin said. "Joon touched my bare skin. He lingered on my stomach. It was so sexy. I kept looking back at her. RM saw me checking out her tits. Then he kissed me! I didn't resist. I kissed him back."

They kissed again on the couch. Both of them were turned on and breathing heavily.

"Joonie put his hand in the waist of my jeans," Jimin said. "My purple cotton briefs were soaked. RM smiled when he noticed that. Then, he put his left hand down the waistband and started rubbing my warm stiff cock."

Jungkook opened two buttons at the waist of Jimin's jeans. He put his right hand through the hole and found his soaked satin briefs. He slid it beneath the elastic waistband. Jimin moaned when Koo cupped his hand over his friend's hot antsy crotch.

"He started fingering me," Jimin said in a husky voice. "Joonie put two fingers in my butt and started fucking me while I leaned against his desk."

Jimin's ass was spread wide. Jungkook pushed his fingers inside Mochi. Jimin gasped as Kookie started fucking him. His body rocked back and forth against Jungkook's hand. Jimin closed his dark brown eyes and moaned loudly.

"I love it when you fuck me, Nochu."

"Did you love it when RM fucked you that first time?" Jungkook asked.

Jimin nodded. He quickly unbuttoned the last remaining buttons all the way to the bottom of his shirt. It fell open. He was wearing a then white tee.

"He fucked me gently with his fingers," Jimin panted. "I was weak in the knees. Joon pulled the zipper down on my back and fondled one nipple with his other hand. Over the shirt at first. But then he put his hand inside and rubbed my bare chest."

Jungkook kept one hand in Jimin's briefs. The other went to his chest. Jungkook pulled the shirt up over his tee and started teasing Mochi's right nipple and cupping his balls. He kissed Jimin's neck. Jimin threw his head back and cried out with delight.

"RM kept kissing my neck," Jimin said. "He started fucking me harder. He played with my left nipple. He was grinding his cock into my ass like any horny boy trying to dry hump. I belonged to **him**."

"Who do you belong to right now?" Jungkook asked. He fingered Mochi harder. Jimin couldn't catch his breath long enough to speak.

"You," he finally panted. "I'm yours, Betty. Completely. My body's all yours."

Jungkook brought Jimin right to the edge of orgasm. Then he pushed him over. Jimin called out loudly in delight.

"Did RM make you cum?" Jungkook asked.

"Oh yeah," he nodded. Jimin was trying to catch his breath, but Jungkook wouldn't stop fingering him. "I came for Joon right in his office. Jungkook had to bite his lip to keep from squealing."

Jimin turned and nearly tackled him. He eagerly unbuttoned Koo's shirt and pulled on the hem on his green cotton tee. Jimin buried his face in Jungkook's chest and peppered the skin with kisses. Jungkook helped him out of his shirt. He removed Jimin's shirt and his handsome torso was revealed. He wiggled out of white cotton briefs. Jimin pushed Jungkook's jeans down and started rubbing Kookie through his briefs.

"What happened next?" Jungkook asked.

"It's kind of a blur," he admitted. "I think RM got nervous. Or he worried I'd regret it after I came. But I didn't. I was _hungry_. I unbuttoned his shirt. Joon's shirt was thin blue cotton. I could see his nipples through it. I kissed and sucked them. We got undressed and sucked one another in that room. It must've lasted an hour. Maybe more. We stayed at his place and fucked all night. Just fingers. I didn't eat his ass that night. But that happened later. We fucked each other for months. We did everything we wanted."

Jimin pushed JK's briefs aside and worked two fingers into his aroused butt. Mochi wasn't gentle. He pounded Koo's ass and roughly kissed his lips and nipples.

"Did you like it?" Jungkook asked.

"OMG Yes," Jimin said. "But I like fucking you much more."

Jungkook didn't need to hear any more about RM. He didn't risk asking how it ended. He didn't want to change the mood. The story had served its purpose. They were both turned on and fucking on his couch.

"I can't get enough of you, Kookie," Jimin said. "I can't wait to be with you. I've to wait so long. It's _killing_ me."

His thumb expertly pushed at Jungkook's hole. Jimin's fingers pounded in and out of Koo's ass. Jungkook moaned and gasped. His hips bucked beneath Mochi. Jimin bit his right nipple and gently pulled with his teeth and I exploded. He cried out Jimin's name and came with his fingers inside him. Kookie's thighs quivered as he clawed at the cushions.

It was Jungkook's turn to tackle him. He pushed Jimin onto his back and straddled his waist. Jungkook unzipped his jeans and wiggled out of them. He took off every remaining stitch of his clothing. Their naked bodies rubbed together as they kissed. Jimin's torso quickly crashed into his. Jungkook plunged two fingers into him. Jimin returned the favor. Their eyes were locked as they fucked one another. They brought each other to orgasm again and again until they were both exhausted.

They collapsed in a sweaty, naked heap on the couch. They kissed. Both tried to ignore the time on the clock. Jimin had to get home soon.

"I can't wait so long for next time," Jimin said. "We've got to do this sooner."

"But your boyfriend," Jungkook said. "How will you make excuses to get away? Won't he guess something's up?"

He nodded his head.

"Definitely," he said. "I think there's only one solution."

"What's that?" Jungkook asked.

"You've got to hookup with him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are very much appreciated. Hope you loved this story!

Two days later Jungkook found himself standing nervously in Jimin's living room. It was Saturday evening and he was making awkward small talk with Mochi's boyfriend.

When Jimin had first suggested hooking up with his boyfriend, Jungkook was worried he was proposing a threesome. The idea of tag-teaming someone he knew with Jimin was hot. But fucking his boyfriend was a tad less appealing. Koo knew it could change the dynamic of their relationship. More importantly, he thought it might alter the chemistry Jimin and he had. Kookie didn't want to do that.

But it turns out he had something much naughtier in mind. Jimin's simple plan was to introduce Koo to his boyfriend as a _new friend_ he'd met at the gym. His theory was that once they'd met, it would be much easier for him to make excuses to get away—like going on a short jog after recording sessions or going shopping. Jimin seemed to know his boyfriend well.

"I'm so glad you two are gonna meet," he told Jungkook. "The last few years it seems like Mochi's whole life during the year has been work and family. Our friends are all the same age and they all have careers, too. He goes to lots of plane trips and big company parties, but it seems like there's barely anybody in his life to go shopping or hang out with. All of his old friends are always busy with their families. It will be good for him to get out a little more and leave me to handle housekeeping."

He certainly seemed enthusiastic. The skeptical side of Jungkook wondered if he'd told him more than he let on. _Maybe they're working together to lure me into bed_. But he seemed sincere. Plus Koo didn't catch him ogling his big bulge or checking out JK's ass.

Jungkook wasn't nearly as well-behaved. He was eyeball fucking Mochi every chance he got. Jimin was still dressed from work. He wore black denim jeans with stockings and blue turtle-neck sweater. She looked like a stereotype of a demure high school nerd. Kookie wanted nothing more than to make the cutie moan his name.

"Well, I guess we should get going," he finally said. "I want to get back not too late."

His boyfriend agreed and they quickly made their exit.

They hopped into their SUV. It brought back memories of their first sexual encounter in the back seat. Jungkook wondered if they'd relive that wondrous experience. There was no question about whether or not they were going to fuck. It was just a matter of when and where.

"So, Mochi," Jungkook asked Jimin, "What do you want to do with your _free time_?"

The beautiful dancer flashed a wicked smile.

"I'm not sure," he said. "I just want to be bad. I want to do something _naughty_."

"You sure you don't want to take it slow?" I teased. "Just get a free sample?"

"The only thing I want to eat is waiting between your legs," he said.

Jungkook flashed him wicked grin. Koo was wearing tight black pants with a red collared vest with an exposed silver zipper down the front. The attractive bulge in his pants was on full display.

"Oh yeah?" Kookie asked. "This right here?"

Jungkook ran his right hand slowly up his thigh and over the crotch of his pants. He unsnapped the button and playfully pulled the zipper down to reveal the sweaty cotton yellow briefs he put on before going to meet Jimin. Koo wiggled his pants down enough so Mochi could see the outline of his penis through the sheer fabric.

"Oh my Gos," he said. "Should we just stop over right here?"

"I don't know," Jungkook said. "Fucking on the side of a busy road? That is kind of dangerous. But it's really dirty enough for you? We've already fucked on the side of the road before."

Kookie was referring back to that first encounter in their car. They'd been parked in an alley behind a strip mall with a manga shop and a few other shops. They'd been caught in the act by V, their fellow friend and band mate. If they weren't friends he would've called the cops before Koo offered to suck him off behind the store. Jimin had ended up lending a hand. Jungkook kept secret contact with Raj since that night. He also kept in contact with his exciting friend and sub vocalist, Jin.

"So what do you have in mind? What would be dirty?" Jimin asked.

He kept one hand on the wheel and drove cautiously. His other hand found its way to Kookie's lap. Jimin started rubbing Koo's _solid_ penis through the thin fabric of his briefs.

Jungkook assured him that he had a great idea. He pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text message to Jin to see if they were up for fun. Jimin gently pushed the crotch of Koo's briefs aside and then curled his middle finger into JK's hot ass. Jungkook moaned with shameless delight. He started giving Mochi directions towards Jin's flat. His mobile phone buzzed. JK smirked as he looked at the message.

"We're home with nothing planned," the text said. "What do you have in mind? You know I'm always interested in seeing you."

Jungkook quickly responded that they would be at his place soon. He refused to spoil the surprise. Putting his phone away and leaned back in the seat. He cupped his hand over Jimin's and told him not to stop fingering him. With his free hand, Kookie pulled down the zipper on his vest.

Kookie's hard nipples were evident through the thin fabric of his white t-shirt. He rubbed and twisted the right one while Jimin kept a finger in his butt and his thumb on Jungkook's penis.

He couldn't really pound Jungkook and drive at the same time. So Jimin kept his attention on the road and slowly teased Koo. He rocked his hips forward in the seat. Jimin's finger penetrated him deeper. Kookie alternated between his left and right nipple. He licked his lips and groaned. Nochu squirmed in the seat as Jimin gently finger-fucked him.

Jungkook was on the brink of orgasm as they approached Jin's house. Jimin parked the car on the street and focused all his attention on Koo. Jungkook's dick bounced as his ass squirmed in the leather passenger seat. He cried out in a haze. His muscles tensed as Jimin expertly brought him to orgasm.

After a long, deep kiss from Jimin, Jungkook straightened his clothes and they got out of the car. He still didn't know where they were. Jimin prodded him for a hint, but Kookie didn't give in as they approached the front door. He rang the bell. A big smile crossed his lips when their band mate V opened the door. It got even bigger when they stepped inside and he got his first glimpse of Mochi's handsome boyfriend.

V was dressed casually in a jean jacket stretched tight across his fine chest. His big dick was already pitching a tent in his red jeans. Obviously, he was anticipating their arrival. Jungkook greeted him with a deep kiss. He leaned his body in and V's firm cock pressed into his stomach.

Kookie was used to seeing Jin dressed more traditionally. But instead of his typical wear, she was wearing a long green-white plaid over-shirt that clung to his body. It was fresh and sharp. The colors looked amazing against his tanned skin. Jungkook crossed the room to greet him.

The two of them kissed one another. V parted his lips and his tongue slid easily into Koo's mouth. Jungkook undid the buttons on his shirt and it fell open. Beneath it, he wore a waist-length white shirt embroidered with floral designs all over it that clung to his sexy body. Kookie could see his brown nipples through the fine fabric. He couldn't stop himself from kissing down his neck and toward his nipples.

V let Kookie continue a minute before gently pushing him away.

"We should chill," he said in his alluring voice. "There's no need to rush. Come out to the patio. I made us some drinks."

Jungkook nodded. Everyone followed Jin through the living room and out to their back patio. There was a pitcher of some beverage and glasses sitting on the table. Several comfortable-looking chairs surrounded an iron fire pit.

Jin hugged Jimin and kissed him on both cheeks. Jungkook watched as both guys ogled each other. He could tell they were pleased to see each other. They hugged gently and playfully poked and cracked jokes.

"Come on," Jungkook prodded. We're all friends here. No need to be so shy. How about a **real** hello?"

Both guys seemed hesitant.

"I thought you wanted to be dirty, Mochi," Jungkook teased. "Was it all a gag?"

Jimin shot him a wicked glare. He turned back to Jin. Jungkook watched as the two leaned closer together. Jimin turned his head to the side and boldly placed his lips on Jin's. His arms wrapped around Jin's trim waist. The two young men kissed slowly. Jin's tongue slid into Mochi's mouth. Their hands started roaming. Jimin cupped Jin's ass. Jin moaned softly in response.

V came up behind Jungkook as he stood watching his friends. He wrapped an arm around Koo and pulled him tight. His hard dick pressed against Jungkook's spine. He started kissing Koo's neck and fondling his nipples through the vest. Jungkook pulled the zipper down so he could slide his hand inside and play with Koo's nipples.

Jimin and Jin were getting _very_ comfortable with one another.

Jin started slowly pulling up Jimin's sweater. Jimin helped Jin out of his shirt. Jimin's t-shirt was pale blue. Jin quickly opened it and Jimin's beautiful body graced his eyes. Jin kissed Jimin's torso and sucked on his nipples.

Jungkook walked behind Jin. He kissed his neck and slid the hem of Jinnie's shirt up off his body. His delicious brown nipples calling out to Jimin's waiting hands. The two guys hungrily kissed and fondled one another.

Kookie pushed Jin's pants down until they puddled around his ankles. He wore awesome _Pokémon_ decorated boxers. Jungkook slid his hand inside them and rubbed his amorous cock.

V came up behind Jungkook again. He finished unzipping his vest and helped him out of it. Once he saw the top half of Koo's little white briefs, Jungkook knew he wanted to see more. He stripped out of his pants. Everyone paused to admire the beauty of Koo's _divine_ body which appeared to be illuminated by the golden lamp lights hanging around them.

Jimin and Jin ignored one another and focused on Jungkook. Jimin pushed Koo's briefs down and started sucking his right nipple. Jin did the same with the left. V stayed behind JK with his arm around the overtaken heartthrob's waist. His fingers slipped inside Kookie's underwear and found his penis waiting for V's fingers.

Jungkook felt like the star of his own porno film. Two gorgeous young men sucked on his nipples while another sexy guy fingered his ass. Kookie groaned loudly and begged them not to stop.

V pulled his fingers away.

"Put them back," Jungkook whimpered.

Jungkook heard the sound of his belt opening followed by the unmistakable sound of a zipper going down. A few seconds later he felt V's rock hard cock slapping on his ass cheeks.

"Spread your legs," V said in that seductive tone of his.

Kookie obeyed.

V wrapped his arm tight around Jungkook's waist. His other hand guided the swollen head of his sizable cock to Nochu's gaping hole. V started fucking him standing up. Jungkook put a hand on Jimin's shoulder to keep from falling over.

Jin stepped back and watched Jimin suck Koo's nipples while his boyfriend wrecked him with his cock. Each firm thrust caused Jungkook's entire body to shudder. He screamed loudly with delight. Nochu briefly wondered if the neighbors could hear them. But he hardly gave a damn.

V pounded JK like a machine. Jimin dropped to his knees in front of Jungkook and licked his _mushroom tip_ while his big dick kept slamming into Koo from behind. Jungkook lost control. He started crying out as his knees trembled. He came hard. If not for V's arm around his waist, Jungkook probably would've fallen over.

V pulled his giant cock out. It was still glistening with Jungkook's ass juice. Jimin went right to work on it.

"Mmm God! I can still taste you, Koo," he said.

He played with V's balls and bobbed his head up and down Tae's cock. Jin helped Jungkook to a nearby chair. They both removed what little clothing they were still wearing. They eagerly kissed and touched one another while they watched Jimin suck V off.

Tae Tae ran his fingers through Jimin's pink hair and drove his cock deeper into his succulent mouth. Jimin wrapped his hand around the base of V's shaft and started tugging. V grunted with delight. Jungkook knew he was close to coming. At the last second, he pulled out and splashed his hot load on Jimin's sexy chest.

Jin broke free of his grasp.

"My turn," he said to Jimin.

He kissed Jimin's nipples and licked up his boyfriend's cum. V took a seat and watched the action.

Jin stood up and shimmied out of his underwear. He sat on the edge of the chair and spread his legs wide.

"Can you make me cum, too?" he asked Jimin.

Jimin only responded with a smile. He put his face between Jin's tanned thighs and started licking his hairy hole. Jungkook moved over behind Jimin and quickly got him out of his pants and lovely briefs.

As Jimin licked Jin's slit, Jungkook fingered him from behind. Jimin moaned and squealed. He put two of his fingers inside Jin's butt and continued to eat it.

It was a race to see who could get off quicker. V stripped naked and sat watching the three of them. His dick was rapidly growing again. His boyfriend leaned back and played with his luscious nipples while Jimin fucked his ass with two fingers and licked his rose bud. Jungkook licked Jimin from behind. His tongue slid from his crack down his hole. Kookie pumped two fingers in his back door. Jimin buried his face in Jin's butt and started yelping. His body shuddered as he came.

It took Jimin a moment to regain his composure. Then he went back to work on Jin. He fingered his friend faster. Mochi's tongue circled Jin's crack. Finally, Jin exploded. His body shook. His cock bounced. When he opened his brown eyes, they were utterly ravenous.

"Do you think my husband is sexy?" she asked Wendy.

Jimin looked over at V's toned body, handsome features, and surprisingly large cock. He nodded.

"No joke," he said.

"Show me," he said. "Make him hard again." Jimin went over to V and knelt in front of him. For a second time, Mochi started sucking his cock.

"You too Kookie," Jin said. "I know you enjoy fucking my boyfriend."

"Not as much as I enjoy fucking you," Jungkook said with a wink.

He fucked Jin and V together a few times. Kookie had also fucked V on one occasion without his boyfriend knowing. Plus he'd fucked Jin on more than one occasion without V knowing. Also, he watched his ex-boyfriend have his way with Tae Tae.

"Help Jiminie out," Jin commanded. "I want to see you both excite my sexy boyfriend."

V smiled. There was no doubt that he was turned on by Jimin. But, like most guys in Kookie's life, he was drawn to his astonishing charm. Jungkook knelt in front of him and pushed them together. His shaft was slick with Jimin's saliva. His cock easily slid between them.

V groaned as he titty-fucked Jungkook. Jimin wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and let his saliva run down Tae's shaft to keep him lubed. Jungkook pinched his own nipples and jerked his cock ferociously.

Jin came up behind the two of them. He put his right hand between Kookie's sticky thighs and his left between Jimin's. He rubbed each of their crotches as they pleasured his boyfriend. Jimin corkscrewed his lips around the tip of V's cock. Jungkook slathered his mouth up and down his long pole.

"Faster," he groaned. "Damn it, go faster!"

Jimin snaked his tongue around the head of his dick and flicked at his cum hole. Jungkook jostled his lips up and down as fast he could. At the same time, Jin put a finger in each of their asses. Jimin and Jungkook both gasped. V let out a grunt and started to spew his warm load.

His hot steamy cum splashed Jimin's lips and ran out of his mouth and over Jungkook's desirable mouth. He gave them five or six big, hot blasts.

Jimin licked all the cum off Kookie. Jin stopped fingering them long enough to help out. Jungkook wrapped his arms around him. Tae's tanned flesh was hot to the touch. The two of them kissed on the lips. Jungkook started kissing his nipples. His fingers went to V's hairy ass. Kookie slipped them inside the bemused youth.

Jungkook flicked his wrist rapidly and fucked Jin with his middle two fingers.

Jimin moved up beside them. The three of them formed a tight little circle on their knees. Their chests rubbed together. Jungkook kept his fingers in Jin's ass. Jin started fingering Jimin. Jimin fingered Kookie.

The sounds of three young men gasping and squealing echoed off the concrete and through the backyard. V languidly stroked his cock. It was obvious he wanted to get hard again.

Jungkook pumped his wrist harder.

"Make me cum, Maknae," he pleaded.

Jungkook thumbed his hole. Jimin did the same to him. Jin was more deliberate. He slowly teased Jimin by fucking him with long, deep strokes.

Jin broke first. He started to quiver. He exploded with Kookie's hand in his ass. Jungkook followed next. He came hard from Jimin's touch. When Koo stopped shaking, he joined Seokjinnie in pleasing Jimin. They each had a finger in his butt and pumped them in and out like two pistons working in a united rhythm. Jin pushed in as Jungkook pulled out. He pulled out as Jin slid in. Tears of pleasure ran down Jimin's angelic face.

"Yes. God yes!" he called out.

Mochi came hard.

After a moment, he wrapped his right arm around Jin's head.

"I want you to eat me out," he said.

Jimin leaned back in a lounge chair with his legs spread wide. He played with his nipples. Jin got on his knees with his ass in the air. He buried his face in Jimin's butt.

It was hard to believe he'd only been _eating_ one of his best friend's for a few weeks. He expertly went to work on Jimin. Jin pumped two fingers in and out of Jimin's ass while he teased his cock. Jungkook sat with his hand around V's semi-erect cock and a finger in his own ass. V nibbled and sucked on Kookie's hard nipples while his boyfriend nibbled and sucked Jimin's meat.

Jimin came quickly, but Jin didn't stop. He fucked Mochi harder and faster. In a matter of minutes, Jin had him coming again.

"Your turn," Jin said to Koo.

Jimin and Jungkook switched positions. Kookie spread his legs wide on the lounge chair so Jin could eat him out. Jimin played with V's monster cock. He was almost ready for more passionate action.

"I've fucked Jin and Kookie often," V said in his attention-grabbing. "I've been waiting to fuck you like a prince all night."

He kissed Jimin and played with his nipples. He leaned back in the chair. Tae's dick stood at full attention. Jimin slowly impaled himself on it. He rode V in reverse-cowgirl style so he could keep an eye on everyone else.

It didn't take long for Jin to give Jungkook two mind-blowing orgasms. Jungkook wanted to return the favor, but he was unwilling to stop. They compromised and decided to 69. Jin sat on JK's face with his mouth in Kookie's ass. Nochu licked eagerly at his hole and fingered his hot _gate_ while he did the same to JK.

A few feet away, Jimin twerked on V's big dick. The sound of their sweat-slick flesh slapping together filled the yard. He was **LOUD**. There was no doubt that neighbors could hear what was happening. If not for the privacy fence, they would've gotten a front row seat to a lurid show.

Jimin came hard on V's cock. Jungkook came hard from his boyfriend's tongue in his ass. He finger-fucked Jin harder. V was directing the action with Jimin. He ordered him on hands-and-knees and started fucking him on the ground like a wolf.

Jungkook got Jin off and then came yet another time from his expert tongue. Jimin cried out with delight as V fucked him relentlessly and pulled his hair and slapped at his ass.

"You like being fucked like a wolf?" he asked rhetorically.

Of course, Jimin did. They all did.

Jimin came again and again. Jungkook continued to get Jin off and he did the same to him. Finally, V pulled out after what must've been the fifth orgasm he'd given Jimin.

Jimin stayed on his hands and knees. Kookie got an idea and rushed over and put his ass up next to Mochi's. Jin followed.

V smiled with delight as he looked at three perfect heart-stopping asses in a line. He rubbed his cock on each of his friends velvet-soft butts. He tugged himself roughly. Jungkook could hear his breathing getting rough. Then he erupted. He aimed his cock around wildly. Shots of his flying jizz covered all of their bare ass cheeks.

They each helped clean the other up.

Jungkook could've stayed longer, but Jimin had to get home to his boyfriend. They offered to let him shower since he smelled like sex and cum.

They said their goodbyes and drove back to Jimin's house where Kookie's car was waiting. They stopped a block short of the house and made out for half an hour while fingering each other to a last orgasm of the night.

Both of them knew that things were only going to get better now that his boyfriend knew he had a very trustworthy and phenomenal group of _friends_.


End file.
